Postkodmiljonären
Postkodmiljonären (English translation: The postal code millionaire) is one from two Swedish versions of game show based off from the British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on August 26, 2005 in TV4. On Fridays (and Saturdays - until January 5, 2019) at 19:30 aired. This version of show is hosted by Rickard Sjöberg. Top prize is 1,000,000 (in 500th episode - 5,000,000) Swedish kronor. Lifelines The show has the following lifelines (that depends on the game's format). * 50:50 (femtio-femtio) * Phone-A-Friend (ring en vän) * Ask the Audience (fråga publiken) * Ask the Millionaires (hjälp av de tidigare miljonvinnarna) (in 500th episode only). This is a special hint to the jubilee episode. The contestant can ask for help from the any (at that time there were four) of Top Prize winners. * Switch the Question (byta fråga (in risk format only) Seasons * Season 1 (August 26, 2005 - 2006) * Season 2 (? episodes, 2006 - 2006) * Season 3 (? episodes, 2007 - 2007) * Season 4 (? episodes, August 31, 2007 - December 2007) * Season 5 (? episodes, 2008 - 2008) * Season 6 (38 episodes, 2008 - 2008) * Season 7 (? episodes, 2009 - 2009) * Season 8 (42 episodes, August 2009 - December 2009) * Season 9 (? episodes, 2010 - 2010) * Season 10 (? episodes, 2010 - 2010) * Season 11 (? episodes, 2011 - 2011) * Season 12 (34 episodes, August 19, 2011 - December 17, 2011) * Season 13 (? episodes, 2012 - 2012) * Season 14 (38 episodes, August 17, 2012 - December 22, 2012) * Season 15 (44 episodes, January 4, 2013 - June 1, 2013) * Season 16 (40 episodes, 2013 - 2013) * Season 17 (46 episodes, 2014 - 2014) * Season 18 (38 episodes, 2014 - 2014) * Season 19 (46 episodes, January 2, 2015 - June 6, 2015) * Season 20 (38 episodes, August 21, 2015 - December 26, 2015) * Season 21 (37 episodes, February 5, 2016 - June 10, 2016) * Season 22 (30 episodes, August 19, 2016 - November 26, 2016) * Season 23 (27 episodes, February 11, 2017 - May 13, 2017) * Season 24 (30 episodes, September 22, 2017 - December 30, 2017) * Season 25 (28 episodes, March 2, 2018 - June 2, 2018) * Season 26 (probably 25 episodes, August 17, 2018 - December 29, 2018) * Season 27 (? episodes, January 4, 2019 - 2019) Money Tree Winners Top Prize Winners * Per Hörberg - 1 000 000 SEK (February 17, 2006) * Torgny Segerstedt - 1 000 000 SEK (March 1, 2008) * Olle Laurell - 1 000 000 SEK (December 4, 2009) * Jan Sundström - 1 000 000 SEK (December 17, 2010) * Mattias Österman - 1 000 000 SEK (March 2, 2012) * Lena Angviken - 1 000 000 SEK (September 29, 2012) * Birgitta Hedström - 1 000 000 SEK (April 11, 2014) * Alexandra Pascalidou and Lena Ag - 1 000 000 SEK (November 15, 2014) * Ylva Orrmell - 1 000 000 SEK (February 18, 2017) * Marianne Hiller - 1 000 000 SEK (March 2, 2018) SEK 500 000 winners * Mikael Hermansson (December 24, 2016) * Magnus Björkman (January 6, 2017) * Stefan Engdahl (September 8, 2018) * Birgitta Holm (October 27, 2018) * Viveka Westerlund (December 28, 2018) * Anna Frenning (March 29, 2019) SEK 350 000 winners * Jesper Blomqvist and Kenneth Andersson (August 17, 2018) * Emil and Daniel Norberg (October 5, 2018) * Daniel Ottosson (October 12, 2018) * Elisabeth Sannar (February 8, 2019) SEK 225 000 winners * Erik Billing (2009) * Theo ? (April 14, 2017) * Lars Hultsten (May 26, 2017) * Umeåbon Annica Renling Berggren (October 6, 2017) SEK 150 000 winners * Marlene ? (April 28, 2017) * Karin Mårtensson (August 17, 2018) * Annelie Andersson (October 20, 2018) SEK 100 000 winners * Anders Berg (August 18-24, 2007) * Amanda and Linnea Nyström (November 29, 2008) * Chrisbeth and Amy Diamond (2009) * Marcus Wilenius (September 2015) * Shayan Effati (February 10, 2017) * Henrik Erixon (April 21, 2017) * Aleksandar Colic (May 12, 2017) * Kai Wistrand (September 15, 2018) * Josefin Follinger (November 3, 2018) * Annett Cromwell (December 21, 2018) * Erik Moberg (January 5, 2019) * Veronica Trygg Sandberg (January 11, 2019) * Christian Carlsson (March 1, 2019) * Kjerstin Wahlström (March 8, 2019) SEK 75 000 winners * Alberto Umerkajeff (2011-2012) * Henrik Gustafsson (February 20, 2015) * Lars Arvidsson (September 22, 2018) * Joakim Sätterman (October 13, 2018) * Christoffer Faxe (April 5, 2019) SEK 30 000 winners * Charlotta Carlberg Eriksson (February 15, 2019) SEK 10 000 winners * Tim Söderholm (2014) * Tomas Hagenfors (February 14, 2015) * Olle Dahllöf (August 24, 2018) * Anneli Håkansson (September 21, 2018) * Magnus Carlsson and Cecilia Chatterjee-Martisen (October 6, 2018) * Marie Asklund (Novmeber 2, 2018) * Birgitta Berg Wiikander (January 4, 2019) * Johan Hammerby (January 25, 2019) SEK 0 winners * Magnus Follinger (October 26, 2018) SEK ? winners * Amelia Adamo and David Batra (December 21, 2005) * Lasse Kronér and Lasse Brandeby (December 21, 2005) Logos File:Postkodmiljonären logo 2005.jpg|Postkodmiljonären logo 2005–2008 File:Old titles of Postkodmiljonaeren.jpg|Postkodmiljonären intro 2005-2008 File:Postkodmiljonären_logo.JPG|Postkodmiljonären intro 2008-2016 Pm_2016.jpg|Postkodmiljonären intro 2016-nt See also * Vem vill bli miljonär? (other Swedish version) Trivia * On March 20, 2009, 300th episode aired. * On September 16, 2011, 500th episode aired. * On May 14, 2016, 900th episode aired. * On December 8, 2017, the jubilee 1,000th episode aired. Sources * Official website (2005-2006 and 2008) * Episodes air dates (September 2, 2005 - February 4, 2006) * Official website (2007-2012) * Official website (2009-2012) * About 300th episode (in Swedish) * About 500th episode (in Swedish) * 1,000th episode clip Category:Postkodmiljonären Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions